The present invention relates to a filtering device for filtering liquid fuel contained in a fuel tank. More particularly, the present invention relates to a filtering device that is used in a fuel-feeding device of an engine (an internal combustion engine) of an automobile or a motorcycle.
A fuel-feeding device of an engine is taught by, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2-171328.
As shown in FIG. 32, the fuel-feeding device includes a bottomed reservoir cup 2, a fuel pump 5 that is capable of feeding (pumping) liquid fuel contained in a fuel tank 1 to the engine (not shown), and a filtering device. The reservoir cup 2 is disposed on a bottom wall of the fuel tank 1. The reservoir cup 2 has a fuel passage hole 4 that is formed in a side wall thereof. Also, the reservoir cup 2 has a pipe insertion hole 3 that is formed in another side wall thereof. The fuel pump 5 is disposed in the fuel tank 1. The fuel pump 5 includes a pump body 6 and a suction pipe 6a. The pump body 6 is attached to the reservoir cup 2. The suction pipe 6a is extended from the pump body 6 and is introduced into the reservoir cup 2 via the pipe insertion hole 3.
The filtering device includes a bag-shaped filter member 7 that is capable of filtering the fuel to be drawn by the fuel pump 5. The filter member 7 is disposed in the reservoir cup 2 and is connected to a distal end of the suction pipe 6a, so that contaminants contained in the fuel can be removed from the fuel before the fuel is introduced into the fuel pump 5.
According to the known filtering device, the fuel reserved in the reservoir cup 2 can be filtered by the filter member 7 and then be drawn by the fuel pump 5. However, the fuel that is not reserved in the reservoir cup 2 (which fuel may be referred to as “in-tank fuel”) cannot be filtered by the filter member 7 and drawn by the fuel pump 5. This means that when the fuel is not reserved in the reservoir cup 2 even if the fuel is contained in the tank main body 1, the fuel cannot be fed to the engine. As a result, the engine cannot be operated. That is, the fuel cannot be efficiently used. This may lead to reduced operation time of the engine.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an improved filtering device.